Heart Of Nostalgia River
by Aihara Yukii
Summary: After a chance meeting at the annual Moreau family technology expo two star crossed lovers begin to have memories of their pasts as children. However one thing stands in their way, and that's their families...
1. Composition 1: A Nostalgic Melody

_**Heart of Nostalgia River**_

_**By Aihara Yukii**_

_**Author Notes:**_ Welcome everyone to the reboot of the Maidens of Music Room 3 story, this story will focus upon the introduction of the melodious type of the maidens. It will also introduce the blooming romance that will begin in the stories to come. For now however please enjoy the story and I hope all of you like it. Thanks for reading!

_**Disclaimer: **_Ouran High School Hosts Club is the property and copyright of Bisco Hatori; I claim no ownership prior or current. The Original Character that appears in the story is of my own creation. Do not use her without permission.

_**Composition One: A Nostalgic Melody**_

_**~Bunkyo, Japan August 2**_

The gate leading to a large garden in a quiet yet peaceful neighborhood, often terrorized by the twin terrors from down the block opened as a young girl with hair tied back in a small white ribbon, she wore a light blue dress in which her skirt fluttered in the wind as she ran through the gardens. Her cheeks reddened from the activity. The sound of her Mary Janes clicking against the pavement mixed with the cheerful singing of the birds in the trees. Smiling she saw the person she had been coming to see since moving into the neighborhood.

"Kyoyo, I'm here now sorry for making you wait so long," The five-year-old girl smiled brightly as her friend who was no more than six years old turned around.

His grey eyes lighting up with happiness as he walked over to the girl, his father told him that he was not allowed to socialize with her let alone be friends with her but that did not stop him from seeing her again. Smiling he grabbed her hand and pulled her through the gardens towards the small fountain they had chosen as their secret meeting spot.

"We have to make a promise here and now," The boy said. "I promise to always be your friend no matter what my father says."

"And I promise to be your friend no matter what my mommy says," The girl said taking his hand into hers.

The boy reached into his pocket and pulled out a locket. "I, Kyouya promise to always keep Jennifer Anne as my best friend and when I grow up we'll be married." He leaned forward and put the locket around his friend's neck.

The little girl stared at him a moment and nodded. "I, Jenny promise to marry Kyoyo when I am all grown up, and we'll always play together foreverity ever." She did not have anything for him so she did the only thing she could, she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.

"Kyouya-kun are you out here?" called out a gentle voice belonging to that of a nanny who worked for the Ootori family.

Both children's attention snapped to the sound, quickly hid from the nanny who entered the gardens, and looked for her young charge. All the while, they held each other's hands tightly while whispering the word promise.

_**~Present Time: July 3 **_

"Momma, why do I have attend this event again, we do one every year."

A fifteen-year-old girl sat quiet in front of a vanity mirror as her mother brushed her long hair with the spring green hairbrush, she saw her mother was slowly becoming annoyed with her whining as she clamped her mouth shut.

"Baby, you know that it's your job as one of the Moreau daughters to be there," Linda Moreau smiled softly tying a white ribbon in the young girl's hair; she gave a small smile looking at the reflection in the mirror. "You look just like your aunt whenever you make that face."

"Momma, can't I skip the expo tonight?" The young girl yelped in surprise when her mother swiped a hand at her. "Sorry, I was just kidding."

"Jennifer Anne Judith Moreau, I know that you inherited your sense of humor from your father, but sweetie you have to stop scaring me like this." Linda opened a small white box that was sitting on the table pulling out a heart shaped hair clip that had small beaded streamers coming from the bottom that lit up when turned on. "I want you to take this very seriously; you're next in line to take over Moreau Technologies if Jay doesn't accept the responsibility, but even then I won't push you to do it."

"So in other words, If Jay doesn't accept it and I don't find anything I want to do with my life I'll have to take over a company?" Jenny rolled her eyes as she glanced out the window, she would have preferred to study performance arts and sing as a replacement for learning the ways of technology and the world of big business. Tied down to one career or lifestyle was not something she practically liked. She had dreams of traveling the world and if she did decide to get married, she would marry the boy she made the promise to all those years ago. With a sigh, she fidgeted with the locket hanging from the chain around her neck, as she opened it and gazed fondly at the picture.

Taking notice of what her daughter was gazing at Linda narrowed her eyes. "I thought I told you to get rid of that locket Jennifer Anne," she said. "It's was a gift from one of those scheming Ootori sons, for all we know it may have been bugged all these years."

"Momma, I can't just get rid of it," Shutting the locket and settling it back in place under her blouse Jenny gazed up at her mother. "It's a gift from my childhood in which I have the memory of days gone by, of when I was happy playing with my best friend….and one day we'll see each other again and I bet he wasn't one of those Ootori boys."

Holding a look of annoyance mixed with anger Linda sighed in defeat knowing it was an unwinnable battle when it came to that locket. She walked over to her jewelry box and put on a pair of earrings and one of the many brooches she had on the small shelves. "Well I won't argue with you about it, but keep in mind I don't approve of you keeping something from people who tried to shut down our family's business."

"I understand momma," Giving a small smile Jenny began thinking to herself of the boy she wanted to see again one day. 'Where are you my love? I hope you're thinking of me too…'

* * *

"Kyouya, that's the third young lady you've turned down today,"

Yoshio Ootori the fierce patriarch of the Ootori family and head of the Ootori group sent a glare at his youngest son as they left their vacation home. He knew that his son unlike his two eldest was stubborn and often rebelled against him in any and everything. He silently cursed his luck of his son inheriting the rebellious spirit from his late wife.

"Father, please allow me apologize for my stubbornness," Kyouya said as he pushed up his glasses. "But that young lady had no interest in me, but rather our family's fortune which is why I turned her down politely."

"Kyouya you're almost eighteen years old and have yet to find a strong woman to become your wife," Yoshio said, his patience was wearing thin, but he held back the building anger that was slowly welling up inside of him. "A Strong woman will bear strong children to maintain the Ootori group's legacy in the future."

Kyouya didn't want to tell his father but he had chosen the girl he wanted to be with, though he had not seen her in years, they had met as children and were pulled away from one another when the relationship between their families crumbled. "Father, I was thinking...that I'd choose the woman I want to marry." He said carefully as not to upset or anger Yoshio. "But considering there is no merit in taking a wife since I am still in high school I see no point in choosing a bride now."

"Kyouya, being one step ahead of other businesses," Yoshio began while placing a brochure that one of the housing staff members had given him on the table. "This includes the Moreau family which should know their place in the business world, which is why we will benefit in partnering with a powerful family to ensure they crumble and surrender to us in their darkest hour of bankruptcy."

"Father…if you dislike their family so much," Kyouya said carefully wording his next sentence. "Why are you attending their business expo?"

"I will be making an appearance as its open to all potential investors," Yoshio said as a smile appeared on his face at the thought of using Kyouya to his advantage. "On second thought…Kyouya why don't you go get dressed? You'll be accompanying me tonight as a way to ensure that you can probably get one of those children to tell you what their family's planning for the next fiscal year."

"Yes father," Kyouya said as he turned and left the room, though in his head he had not really heard much of what his father had told him. Instead, his thoughts focused more on one day finding his promise girl one day.

* * *

The convention center bustled with activity as people from all businesses, companies and walks of life entered the building, the arena was decked out with monitors and state of the art technology on display and a few had demos running to be tried by those who wished to do so. The whole event was set to a futuristic theme including a robot figure greeting the attendees in a friendly and sometimes jolly manner. A large stage was set up where a group of men and women danced to the loud upbeat music radiating from the overhead and built in speakers situated around the arena. Many people knew the family who was running the expo would soon arrive.

"The Javitis Convention Center would like to welcome all of you to The Moreau Technology Expo!"

A platform in the floor upon the stage rose up revealing the Moreau family standing upon it. Every member of the family dressed in formal clothing, one item stood out and seemed to be a theme with the family. The men of the family wore lighted tiepins and the women wore lighted jewelry.

"Welcome everyone to the Moreau Family's Fourth Annual Electronics Expo," Linda smiled as she stood center stage. "We're so glad all of you could make it tonight, tonight will be the start of a weeklong event in which we will display the latest in technological advances made by our family's company, tonight's event is invitation only but the rest of the week will be opened to the public."

Everyone applauded, as they listened to the announcement of the plan for the expo, a few people were chatting amongst themselves as the catering staff went around the room carrying a tray of hors d'oeuvres and glasses of champagne. A few people were already trying the demos of the electronics on display.

"The Moreau family would also like to extend our warmest regards to those who are from overseas," Linda said, a bright smile appeared on her face as she made the announcement. "Now without further ado, the expo is now open!"

After the large round of applause, the guests resumed their activities, though a few of them spoke with the head of the company and mistress of ceremonies for the expo.

"This is a boring family event," Walking through the exhibit hall Jenny caught sight of her Aunt Anne demonstrating the new gaming technology her older brother Jay developed earlier that year. She looked to her left hoping that one of her family members were not busy but she saw that even her cousin Mikey was helping with the demonstrations. She had to admit it was not something she found interesting but she had no choice. "I don't understand why momma didn't let me go home after our grand entrance, no one would notice I am not here anyway, so what's the big deal?"

As she walked through the crowded room, she tried getting to the nearest exit to get some air, before spending the rest of her time with her family unveiling the latest in medical technology for those who had lost their limbs. Deep in thought, she was not watching where she was going and ran into someone from behind.

"I'm so sorry," Jenny scrambled onto her knees quickly to stand up, but she glanced up catching sight of the person she had run into. She took a moment to take in the person's appearance, he appeared to be a year older than she was and he had dark hair that was neatly styled. However, what caught her eye more was the way his storm cloud colored eyes reflected concern rather than annoyance.

"No, it was my fault," the young man said with a smile, offering his hand to help her up. "Please allow me to help your mademoiselle."

"Oh umn…sure…I…" Taking his hand Jenny felt a spark of electricity, which caused the both of them to jump at the sudden feeling and stare at each other for a long moment.

"Have we ever…?"

"…No I don't think we have."

A fermata of silence passed and everything else in the room dissolved away as they stared at each other, their gazes locked, unblinking and unmoving. It was as if caught inside a gravitational pull of days gone by or moment of a long memory that seemed to play out as if it were a long silent movie.

For her a flash of a little boy with dark hair and grey eyes running through a garden holding her hand as they laughed in unison.

For him, a memory of a little girl with dark hair, and African features pulling him through a crowded fair grounds towards an area where access was forbidden.

"I'm…Jennifer A…Ah I mean Jenny," Pulling her hand back away and keeping it so he wouldn't know she was one of the children of the family running the convention she smiled gently scrambling into a formal bow.

"It's nice to meet you Jenny," Kyouya said with a smile, he stared down at her noticing she was rather polite for an American. "I'm Kyouya."

"That's a nice name," Jenny said quietly. "It means Night Mirror…I think…that's what I read in one of my Japanese language books….unless you use a different way of spelling your name in kanji."

Kyouya smiled gently. "That's impressive you'd know that," he said. "I take it you're studying Japanese?"

"Actually I'm fluent in it," Jenny said. "I've been learning since I was a little girl and since we used to go to Japan a lot I had to learn it well enough so I wouldn't be lost if I ever go to Japan again."

"I see," Kyouya, said, he pushed up his glasses and said. "I can assume your family's here for the event too?"  
"Yes, my family's really big in the business world," Jenny said softly deciding to leave out that her family was running the expo. "I think events like these are boring and a waste of time."

"They can be educational," Kyouya said. "My father believes that there is merit in all business ventures and since I wish to become head of my family, I will need to tolerate attending events such as these."

"Hmn…I guess…" Looking up at him with a blush touching her cheeks, she smiled gently. "I'm sorry but what does your family business specialize in?"

"You first,"

"Umn…we are technology based, mostly medical, but my older brother's branching out into game development."

"I see,"

"What about your family, what do they do?"

"My family specializes in medicine and the management of therapeutic remedies by way of resort management and ownership." Kyouya explained. "We're the leading medical group in Japan but we're branching out on new ways of helping our patients."

"Really, that's really wonderful," Jenny went silent as she looked down at her feet; she twirled a strand of hair in her fingers. She did not want to admit it but the boy seemed caring yet hid behind a mask of trying to be tough, shaking her head, ignoring that he resembled her promise boy. "Umn…I have to go now…my momma might be looking for me."

"Wait I have to know," Kyouya took her hand as he spun her around and gazed into her eyes once more, searching for any clue that he had met her once before. "Are you sure we've never met?"

"I am sure," Jenny, answered softly, though she was questioning if she too had met him once before. "Maybe in a past life….that is if you believe in something like that."

"Jennifer Anne Judith Moreau!"

"Kyouya Ootori!"

Both teens turned and noticed their parents were behind them, they could see they were seething with anger towards them and towards one another.

"Yes father?"

"Yes momma?"

Linda walked over grabbing Jenny by the arm and pulled her away from Kyouya quickly. She sent a glare in Yoshio's direction. "I knew your rotten son would try to seduce my daughter!"

"How do we know it wasn't your harlot of a daughter trying to seduce my son?" Yoshio questioned narrowing his eyes as he turned to leave all the while keeping a firm grip on Kyouya's arm.

"And don't bother coming here again!" Linda shouted in fury.

"Momma, we were just…" Jenny gave a small yelp when her mother turned her around to face her. "What's the big deal, we were just talking!"

"I don't care Jenifer Anne," Linda said. "I thought I told you to stay away from _Their _kind," she said, "The Ootoris are nothing but scheming trash who want to control the business world by being manipulative and cruel."

"But…their business helps people like ours does," Jenny argued. "At least…that's what Kyouya told me."

"And you believed him?" Linda sighed placing her hands on Jenny's shoulders. "Baby, I know you believe that everyone you meet might be good people on the inside but with their kind, they're not good people, so I want you to promise me you will stay away from that boy."

"But momma…"

"Promise me Jennifer Anne."

"I promise momma…"

Good," Linda said with a smile. "There are some people who wish to see you; they haven't seen you since you were a little girl."

Following her mother Jenny's mind focused more on the possibility of seeing Kyouya again, and thinking of ways, she could find out if she could see him again without her mother knowing. Maybe he knew her promise boy and she would get the answers she needed. That is if her mother did not slap her into another nationality for disobedience.

* * *

"Father, what's so bad about the Moreau family?"

Yoshio glared daggers at his son; he had been pacing around the office since they came back to the mansion. Silence had overcome them during the limo ride back to the summerhouse. But the crushing silence was overpowered by the strong wave of tension that was so thick it could be cut with a preverbal knife.

Once they entered the house he had lectured Kyouya on the business world and the reasons why the Moreau family were not that of what the Ootori group should associate with on any level, that included personal levels too.

"I do not need to explain the reasons to a child," Yoshio said. "You are never to see that girl again."

"Father…" Kyouya fell silent again deciding it was useless to go against his father's wishes. He did not risk his chances of becoming head of the family. His only choice was to agree. "All right, I understand father."

"Good, now go to bed," Yoshio said. "We're going back to Japan in the morning."

"Yes father," With a defeated sigh Kyouya went up the stairs and to his room. Going back to Japan would be good he could forget about the girl he had met, but of course the feeling of familiarity when they first met was fresh in his mind, had they met before? Was it just coincidence?

"Who is she and why does it feel as though we met before?"

_**End Chapter**_

**_Author Notes:_ **There you are here is the first chapter of the story! I hope all of you enjoyed the chapter. As always please review and thank you again for reading I really appreciate it!


	2. Composition 2: A Fierce Melody

_**Heart of Nostalgia River**_

_**By Aihara Yukii**_

_**Author Notes:**_ Welcome to the next chapter of Heart of Nostalgia River; I hope all of you enjoyed the previous chapter. I am currently in the process of revamping this story for its roots and original plans of how I wanted to play it out. I hope that all of you will stick with me as I continue with this story. Anyway, without further delay here is the next chapter!

_**Composition Two: A Fierce Melody**_

"Momma, tell me again why I am attending this school?"

Her pigtails bounced behind her as she walked down the hallway with her mother, she looked over noticing many people were chatting amongst themselves while others were whispering and pointing at her. She felt a strong sense of dread mixed with annoyance wash over her entire frame like a tide. Her eyes fell upon the large marble columns that made it appear as though she was going through the hallways of a great castle.  
"Because sweetie, I want you to attend a school where you will have opportunities to make something of yourself rather than fall into the danger of losing your way," Linda looked down at her daughter with pride shining in her eyes. "My dear Jennifer Anne's all grown up and ready to make a name for herself in this world."

"Momma, please do not be so quick to cry," Jenny mumbled. "And I thought you only sent me here because my friend Rachel got pregnant and you didn't want me to fall into that boat as she did."

"There's that," Linda said. "Baby you need to rise above what other girls your age at that old school of yours have done, and you know that Laura and Irene will be joining you as well."

"Yes momma," Jenny frowned as they stopped in front of the classroom with the plate above the door indicating it was Class 1-B. "So this is my classroom?"

"Yes, I am sorry it's not 1-A, but they were too full," Linda smiled and straightened Jenny's uniform before smiling. "I want you to go in there and show them that you're a Moreau and you are strong and beautiful."

"Yes momma."

"And stay away from that Ootori boy," Linda said. "He's not a young man I want you to be mixed up considering that Ootoris are not to be trusted."

"Yes momma." Jenny frowned as her hand touched the doorknob to 1-B; she glanced behind her and gave her mother a smile before she entered the classroom. She could tell her mother was proud she was taking such a large step in her life. Not only that but in a few days she would be living alone with just the house staff to watch over her, How she wondered what it would be like to live on her own for the first time.

"Hello, are you a new student?" The teacher in charge of Class 1-B looked up from the doushiniji she had been reading and gave a gentle smile. She had blonde hair styled with a black headband and she had bright blue eyes that were full of happiness.

"Umn…yes…" Jenny said quietly holding out her transfer slip. "Am I late?"

"Why no you're not late, I'm Mineko Kono your homeroom teacher but please call me Mine-sensei." Mineko said cheerfully as she looked at her students. "Everyone please welcome your new classmate Jennifer Anne Moreau, she is from the United States."

Jenny gave a smile and bowed. "I am glad to be your classmate," She said with a smile looking up. "I hope that you will all take care of me while I am here."

Everyone in the classroom stared at the young girl a moment before resuming his or her normal activities.

"All right, why don't you take the empty seat between Sergei and Sally?" Mineko asked with a small smile.

"Umn…yes ma'am," Jenny began walking to the empty seat in the back; she noticed her two new classmates were not paying much attention to what was going on around them. She sat down and began pulling out her notebook and pencil case. She glanced over her shoulder at the girl sitting next to her. She smiled gently making note to ask the girl where she got her earrings. She looked to her left and saw the boy she was sitting next to and noticed he was writing down music on a composition sheet. She sighed laying her head on the desk wondering when Irene and Laura would be arriving.

"Hey, Psst new girl," The boy with brown hair and wearing a green headband looked at her with a smile shining in his eyes. "I like your hair."

"You do?" Jenny whispered back in surprise touching her pigtails. "Thank you."

The boy smiled gently and went back to writing his music as class began.

* * *

"So, you're really from New York?"

The girls in her dance class were friendly as they sat around her asking her various questions. They appeared to hold intrigue mixed with curiosity about her background.

"I was born and raised there," Jenny said with a small smile. "I loved it there because of the shopping and it was close to the MTV studios where they shot TRL. It's really beautiful in the winter time when the snow falls upon the city as if it's blanketing the city with a snowy white blanket."

"And let's not forget how wicked cool it was to sled down the hills," A girl with short hair tied in a high ponytail walked over to the group of girls; she wore a blue and white dance leotard with matching white tights. "It was kick ass the last time we went down that hill; we almost froze our asses off when we fell into that thin iced pond."

"It wasn't exactly pleasant for me," The second girl with long blonde hair tied in low pigtails rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips, she wore a black leotard with a pair of dark red tights. She smiled gently. "But of course J was always so quick to don a mini skirt whenever it was winter."

"That's mean Lau-Lu and Reney!" Jenny said standing up and began hitting her friends in the shoulders playfully. "You guys don't love me anymore!"

"We do," Laura, teased hugging Jenny as the other girls their friend had been talking began talking to one another. "We love you enough to tell you the truth and besides it was always kickin' back home."

"Oh man, our last gig was bad ass!" Irene squealed. "Drumming my heart out as Laura did that ten minute solo to Free Bird!"

"Hey at least we didn't have to worry about Fatman getting our cases about not doing a great job before leaving." Jenny said with a smile. "I really hate he's not in our dance class."

"He chose to take band," Irene frowned. "It's so unfair…I really don't understand how playing a tuba will help him with his budding rap career."

"What rap career?" Laura and Jenny said in unison and they began laughing.

"His last rap he did was the trillest," Laura said making a face and trying to impersonate a rapper she had seen on television.

"Ok seriously how in the world were the big black man and the big Black Hand trill lyrics?" Irene questioned. "I am surprised that Steve actually did the mixes for Fatman's performance, it was so lame."

"Don't be so hard on Fatman," Jenny said. "He'll be ok and besides he promised that he would work on his raps since we're here to make it count."

"And since Blake's actually coaching him too," Laura's eyes filled with happiness mixed with love. "Oh how I love hearing Blake rap!"

"You mean he actually started?" Jenny held back a small laugh. "I'm sorry but Blake's really not that great at rap, I like him better when he does those rock songs, he reminds me of Ozzy Osborne or Fred Durst."

"You'll be hopelessly in love one day too J," Laura said simply. "And then you'll think everything your boyfriend does is cute."

"The only boy I am hoping to be hopelessly in love with is my promise boy," Jenny blushed as she took her locket out from under her shirt. "I so wish I could find him…I know he's probably looking for me too."

The two girls rolled their eyes at their friend's words as the door to the classroom opened and the sound of squealing filled the room.

"The hell," Laura blinked a few times and turned bright red. "Oh my fucking god it's The King of the Host Club and The Shadow King!"

"The host what," Jenny asked curiously.

"The host club, they're the hottest guys in school and really popular too," Irene let out a soft squeal. "Oh my god I think that they're all great! But we have the luck of being in the same dance class as Tamaki-sama and Kyouya-sama!"

"They're all hot but I especially love Hikaru and Kaoru," Laura let out a soft squeal. "Oh my god how I wish I could get lost in their beautiful eyes and have them to sandwich me in between them and…"

"Whoa Lau-Lu you are being too unladylike!" Jenny said rolling her eyes. "We don't stand a chance with them anyway and you two have boyfriends already!"

"Don't be hatin'," Laura said.

"Yeah J stop acting like you're our mom," Irene said squealing as she watched Tamaki and Kyouya walk past them.

Jenny blinked a few times as she made eye contact with a familiar set of eyes she had met in New York a few months earlier. She gasped out and pointed a shaky finger shouting. "KYOUYA?" she broke out into a smile and waved. "Hi Kyouya,"

Kyouya looked over at Jenny and gave her a small smile before he turned his head sharply as if ignoring her.

"Whoa…that was harsh," Laura noted watching Jenny's face turn bright red. "Uhh J are you ok?"

Jenny did not say a word as she stomped over to Kyouya and tapped his shoulder. "Excuse me, but are you acting as if you don't know me or something?"

Kyouya turned around and glared down at Jenny. "Miss Moreau, you know we are not to associate with one another," He said. "As our parents will issue punishments that will result in our places as heads of our families being in jeopardy,"

"What the…" Jenny stepped back before she stuck out her tongue. "Fine be that way! I don't even know why I would even want to talk to a spoiled little rich pompous egotistical and vapid boy!"

Kyouya's back bristled ever so slightly when she said those words and he turned around quickly glaring. "What was that you dark haired temptress?"

"You heard me," Jenny said pointing a finger at him. "I don't even know why I even bothered to talk to you at my family's convention! I didn't know you were an ass!"

"You were the one if I recall who bumped into me during your family's convention and I only was forced to be polite to you," Kyouya said glaring more at her.

"Fine you know what?" Jenny said deciding to get the last word in. "My mom was right! All Ootoris are pond scum!"

She stomped back over to her friends and sat down as she glared daggers at Kyouya's back deciding it was better to stay away from him as her mother had told her.

"Whoa…that was just…" Irene noted. "J I've never seen you that angry before."

"He made me mad!" Jenny shouted in fury. "I swear I try to be nice and…Why the hell does fate want me to be in the same class as an Ootori?"

"You know you might like him." Laura said. "Whenever a girl messes with a guy it's a sign that she is crushing hard on him."

"Lau-Lu…"

"Yes J what is it?"

"Shut up!"

Kyouya sent a glare at Jenny again, as he leaned against the wall; he pushed up his glasses and pulled out his Ipad deciding to look over finances for the host club.

"Wow Kyouya I've never seen you get that angry before," Tamaki said. "And towards a little lamb at that,"

"She started it," Kyouya mumbled. "All Moreaus are troublesome and she's not exception."

"Kyouya you should try to get along with her," Tamaki said watching Jenny seethe in anger. "And the first sign of you having a crush on someone is that you pick on them."

"I don't have any feelings for that temptress!" Kyouya said. "Tamaki do me a favor and stop meddling in my affairs."

"But Kyouya…"

"I said drop it!"

Tamaki fell silent and he looked over at Jenny again as the wheels in his head began turning. He smiled brightly and got an idea about how he could help Kyouya and Jenny become friends. There was only one way and he would have to make sure it counted.

* * *

"I HATE THIS SCHOOL!"

Jenny let out a loud screech of anger as she stood in front of the sink in the girls' room; she let out a frustrated sigh and washed her hands. She had found it to be a pain in the ass that during dance class, the teacher had paired her with Kyouya and they nearly killed each other during the Pasa Duble. She sighed and snatched paper towel from the dispenser. "Just thinking about that pompous jackass pisses me off…what the hell did I do to deserve this?"

"Umn…"

Jenny turned around and noticed that her classmate she had sat next to was walking out of the stall and towards the sink. She sighed in frustration; she was probably a fan girl who had a thing for Ootori.

"You sounded like someone ran over your puppy," The girl said turning on the sink and began washing her hands. "You know a lot of people could probably hear you outside."

"I don't care, I am pissed off." Jenny said. "I was paired off with someone I do not like…someone that is from a family I am supposed to hate!"

"Calm down," The girl smiled gently. "Take a few deep breaths and think about it, you were doing the Pasa Duble in your dance class with him right?"

"Yes…but how did you…?"

"I am in your class," The girl said. "I was dancing with Suou."

Jenny blinked a few times and remembered that she saw the girl dancing with Tamaki but sighed in annoyance. "Oh yeah…the one who flipped him on his back."

"So tell me, why do you have a grudge against Ootori?" The girl took Jenny's hand and led her to sit on the small couch on the north wall. "Did he like run over your puppy with is limo or something?"

"No, he is an Ootori," Jenny began calming down. "And well he is a pompous spoiled vapid rich little boy!"

"Oh I see, so you don't like spoiled rich boys," The girl smiled gently. "Trust me he's the worst of them, but once you get pass that gleam of jackassery that he has, he's not all that bad."

"Oh please…he's egotistical and thinks he knows everything," Jenny mumbled. "And there is nothing attractive about him either!"

"Girl, who are you kidding, I can see through that tough girl front you put up," The girl said and held out her hand. "I'm Sally Moore by the way, resident raver."

Jenny sighed and forced a smile. "I'm Jennifer Anne but please call me Jenny…"

"So tell me Jenny, why the hell are you pissed at Ootori?" Sally asked. "You two seemed to already hate each other's guts."

"Well honestly he decides to ignore me…and that nice boy act he put up when we first met was a lie," Jenny puffed out her cheeks. "And I thought we could be friends…at least to stop my family's feud."

"A family feud…wow that's some harsh shit right there," Sally said. "So you two hate each other because your families told you to?"

Jenny nodded quietly looking down at her hands folded in her lap. "I thought if I was nice to him then maybe we could influence our parents to call off the feud."

"Ah I see but he got under your skin today," Sally rolled her eyes. "Honestly Jenny I think you two are being immature about this, I think it'd be best if you two ended up getting along a bit, I mean what's the worst that can happen?"'

"Yeah I guess you're right," Jenny smiled brightly and stood up. She walked towards the door and looked back at Sally. "Aren't you coming?"

"Nah, my next class is English," Sally said. "I'm skipping it as it's an easy A and I rather not waste my time there."

"Umn…ok…suit yourself," Jenny left the restroom wondering if Sally was honestly going to stay in there all day rather than go to class. She gave a gasp when a blonde girl walked past her in a hurry and into the girls' room. "I wonder what her hurry is…probably a hair emergency or something."

* * *

The final bell for school rung as everyone in Class 1-B packed up their belongings to go home or in some cases attend clubs. Many of the students were chatting with one another about their plans afterschool while others were preparing for clubs.

"Hey are you going home?" Sally asked curiously. "You aren't going to join any clubs are you?"

"I was going to join the cheerleading team," Jenny said with a smile. "I used to be in cheerleading back at my old high school, I am not sure if they're having tryouts or not."

"Yeah, they are this week," Sally, said. "I think on Friday, so you have a lot of time to prepare a good routine to impress em…but I say you should be a majorette…they at least get to dance to hotter music."

"I rather do cheerleading," Jenny said with a smile. "Anyway, I'll keep that in mind but I might also join the choir too since I love singing."

"You could join Sergei's club," Sally suggested. "He's pretty much always looking for new singers, and I heard your friends are in the club too."

"Irene and Laura joined?" Jenny said in surprise. "I guess I'll join, that is if they're not singing on their own without me."

"Princess Jenny!"

Jenny blinked as the door to the classroom opened, she frowned and blanched at the sight of the blonde she saw walk into the dance classroom with Kyouya earlier. "Umn…you're Suou right?"

"Why yes I am," Tamaki walked over to her, took her hand into his, and smiled gently. "I'd like to extend my warmest invitation to join me for tea."

"Umn…well I was going to go home and perfect my cheer routine," Jenny said quietly. "And then I was gonna have dinner with my family before they go back to New York tomorrow."

"Please come have tea with me," Tamaki said. "I really want to get to know you more and I have some friends that would love to meet you."

"Well umn…I guess I can pop in for tea," Jenny said. "But that's all nothing else ok?"

Tamaki smiled brightly as he whisked Jenny away to the music room, the first part of his plan was working like a charm. All he needed was to complete phase two, which would involve getting a certain Shadow King to accept the proposition of being friends with the pigtailed girl.

_**End Chapter**_

_**Author Notes:**_ Another chapter down and only a few more to go. Sorry for taking so long with writing this story, I wanted to be sure it defines the start of their relationship and helps to introduce some key characters as well. Anyway, thank you for reading and hope all of you will continue reading!


End file.
